School Of SMA Konohagakure
by Misaki Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto masih saja berbuat onar dengan berpura-pura menjadi anak sekolahan.Cerita yang unik dan lumayan panjang ini cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran yang melayang entah amat membaca!


**Genre : School,Comedy,Hentai,Yaoi,Echhi *WARNING!***

**Anime : Naruto of Masashi Kishimoto -∆-"**

**Author : Misaki-chan ^-^**

**Story Startto! **

Pada suatu hari,di pagi yang cerah di desa konohagakure Naruto dan kawan2 berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa ke SMA Konohagakure..

Saat tiba di sekolah..

Naruto : wah wah.. ada apa nih rame aja ? (menghampiri Nedji)

Nedji : tau tuh.. (mengacuhkan pandangan)

Naruto : kau sakit ya ? (memegang dahi nedji)

Chouji : hahaha..

Shikamaru : dia tidak sakit.. tetapi itu.. (menunjuk ke Sakura)

Naruto menuju arah pandangan yang ditunjukan oleh shikamaru,lalu..

Sakura : pagi hari ini siapa yang akan mengajar kita ? (berteriak)

Sebagian murid : guru Jiraya..

Sakura : oke terima kasih..

Ting ting ting..

Bel masuk telah berbunyi maka..

Jiraya : ohayou gonzaimasu minna!

Semua siswa : ohayou-sensei!

Naruto : ohayo! (berteriak paling keras)

Jiraya : ohayo ? (bingung)

Naruto : anu.. betapa genot.. giginya sayo sakitt.. w

Jiraya : souka2,daisoubu Naruto~

Naruto : sonkyuuuu.. w

Jiraya yang mengajar pada pagi hari itu,merasa terlalu asik mengajar sampai2 ia tidak sadar beberapa siswa mengobrol dan tidak mengacuhkan pengajarannya apalagi Naruto..

Ting ting ting..

Bel istirahat berbunyi saatnya bagi siswa dan siswi yang lapar istirahat..

Dikantin..

Sakura : aku laparrr..

Ten ten : aku jugaa.. (memegang perut)

Tiba tiba..

Sakura : hmm.. mm.. tunggu sebentar.. (memegang tangan ten ten)

Ten ten : huwaaa.. sakura-chan aku sudah sangat lapar.. (melepaskan diri dan berlari)

Sakura : cihh.. anak itu.. -_- (mendengus kesal)

Ino : sakura-chan hati-hati mulai ada kerutan.. (menunjuk dahi sakura)

Sakura : hehh ? (kesal)

Ino : huwaaa.. (kabur)

Hinata : sakura-chan anu.. aku menyusul ino-chan ya ?

Sakura : iya.. (pergi)

Sakura menuju lantai paling atas sekolahnya sementara itu..

Sasuke : cihh..

Kiba : ada apa ? (bingung)

Shino : ada yang mendekat.. (jurus perubahan)

Kiba,Sai,Garraa : kami pergi dulu.. (jurus perubahan)

Sakura sudah sampai dilantai paling atas sekolahnya,laluu..

Sakura : hmmm.. di sini udaranya sejuk.. (blush)

Tiba-tiba...

Sasuke : kenapa kau bisa kemari ? (menyender ke pagar pembatas)

Sakura : sa.. sasu.. ke.. (blush)

Sasuke : hmm.. kau seharusnya tak kemari.. (pergi)

Sakura : hh.. (berlari n memeluk sasuke)

Sakura memeluk sasuke tetapi,sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sakura lalu..

Sasuke : ... (berjalan pergi)

Sakura : kenapa kau tak bisa mengatakannya padaku sasuke-kun ? (memegang tangan sasuke smbil menangis)

Sasuke : ... (tetap diam)

Sakura : kalau kau tetap diam aku akan berteriak! (menangis)

Sasuke : hmm,, (membekap mulut n membasuh air mata sakura)

Sakura : hh.. (blush)

Sasuke : kau seharusnya tidak tau apa2 tentangku,itu lebih baik.. (jurus perubahan)

Sementara itu,dikantin Naruto dan kawan2 sedang membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha..

Naruto : bagaimana,kau sudah menemukan hal mencurigakan atau informasi baru ? (melirik ke Shikamaru)

Shikamaru : yaahh.. memang aku menganggap ini misi membosankan tapi terakhir kali aku dengar sasuke n sakura bertemu dilantai paling atas..

Lee : diatap ? (bingung)

Nedji : hmm.. kurasa sakura-chan tak ada hubungannya..

Chouji : iya,itu benar karena sasuke itu tidak menginginkan siapa pun..

Naruto : hmm.. benarkah ? (bingung)

Ting ting ting..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekarang waktunya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kedua ini diajarkan oleh guru kakashi mengajar ada suara ribut2 dari bangku paling belakang kelas dan ternyata..

Hinata : ahh.. mhh.. Naruto-kun.. (blush)

Naruto : .. (menjilat telinga hinata smbil memegang vaginanya)

Kiba : anak itu.. (mengepalkan tangan)

Sasuke : jangan dihiraukan.. (memegang pundak kiba)

Sakura yang kesal melihat tingkah laku Naruto langsung bertindak..

Sakura : Narutooo! (melempar sepatu kearah Naruto)

Temari : tidak sakura-chan.. (melihat sepatunya yg melayang ke arah Naruto)

Puukk..

Naruto : aduhh.. (memegang kepala)

Hinata : hh.. ah.. hah.. Naruto-kun.. (mengelus kepala naruto)

Naruto : sakura-chan kenapa kau menimpukku dengan sepatu ?

Sakura : memangnya aku peduli ?! ohh.. kau mau sekali lagi ya ? (ambil ancang2)

Naruto : kau sudah berani melawan rupanya.. (tersenyum jahil)

Sakura : apa ?!

Naruto : kau urus dia Lee..

Lee : yoshh.. (menggendong sakura n mengikatnya)

Naruto : seperti biasa di UKS..

Sakura : hei.. hei ada apa ini ?!

Sasuke : cih..

Lee membawa sakura ke UKS, sakura yang kesal karena dia berpikir sebentar lagi dia akan diperkosa mencoba melepas kan diri dari tali2 yang mengikatnya..

Lee : percuma sakura-chan.. (tersenyum jahat)

Sakura : hh.. mhh.. (mencoba melepaskan diri)

Setelah smpai di UKS..

Lee membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mendekati sakura..

Lee : kita akan bersenang-senang.. (menjilat leher sakura)

Sakura : mhh.. (blush n mulai meneteskan air mata)

Lee meremas payudara sakura n didaerah sentivenya..

Lee : wahh.. ternyata putingmu sentive ya ? (menjilat putingnya)

Sakura : mhh.. ahh.. ah.. (mendesah n blush)

Lee : haha.. (mengigitnya)

Sakura : aahh.. aah.. lee-kun.. (terangsang)

Lee : mhh.. sudah basah ? wahh murahan.. (mengocok vagina n menghisap puting sakura)

Sakura : aahh.. aah..

Sakura yang sudah kalang kabut dirangsang oleh Lee tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan bersatu tubuh dengan Lee,,

Maka..

Lee : ahhh.. Sakura-chan vaginamu licin sekali aku yakin kau belum pernah dimasuki.. (menggesekan penis di vagina sakura)

Sakura : aahh.. aah.. iya aku masih perawan.. (blush)

Lee : ini akan sedikit sakit.. (mulai memasukannya)

Saat lee mulai memasukan penisnya pada vagina sakura yang ranum itu ada seseorang yang ingin menghentikan aksi nekat lee itu..

Maka..

Sasori : hentikan lee.. (mengikat tangan lee)

Lee : hei apa yang kau..? (menoleh ke sasori) se..senior.. (takut)

Sasori : dia masih ranum.. cepat kembali kekelasmu.. (melempar pakaian lee n menendang lee keluar Uks)

Sasori memperhatikan sakura dengan perasaan tidak tega maka..

Sakura : aah.. hh.. mana lee-kun ? (blush)

Sasori : dia sudah kuusir.. cepat gunakan bajumu.. (memberikan baju)

Sakura : mmhh.. hh.. aku belum sampai tadi.. (menggigit bibir)

Sasori : kau seharusnya..

Sakura mencium bibir sasori,sasori juga membalasnya..

Akhirnya sasori menggendong sakura dan memakaikannya baju dikamar mandi pria..

Ting ting ting..

Bel sekolah tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai sudah berbunyi maka dengan cepat semua siswa di SMA Konohagakure keluar kelas dan menuju rumah Naruto sudah sampai dikoridor sekolah dia melihat Lee dengan nafas terengah-engah..

Naruto : heii.. ada apa ? (menepuk pundak lee) bagaimana dengan sakura-chan ?

Lee : hh.. hah.. Sasori-senpai menghalangiku dan membawa sakura-chan entah kemana.. (berlari menuju kelas n mengambil tas)

Shikamaru : biarkan saja sasori-senpai yang mengurusnya.. lagipula Lee sudah mengetahui kelemahan sakura-chan dalam hubungan bercinta.. fuhh..

Naruto : kau benar baiklah kita pulang! ^_^ (semangat) ayoo.. Hina-chan

Hinata : eh.. iya Naruto-kun.. (blush)

Malam harinyaa..

Sasori membawa pulang sakura kerumahnya,sekarang sakura dan sasori sedang menjalani sesi makan malam..

Sasori : kau bisa makan sendirikan,sakura-chan ? (memegang sendok)

Sakura : hh.. mhh.. (menunduk)

Sasori : huh.. nih aaa.. (menyuapi sakura)

Sakura : hmm.. / (senyum n makan)

Sasori : dasar manja -/-

Sakura : aku tidak manjaaa.. o

Sasori : bohong.. lihat mukamu sekarang.. (mendekatkan muka )

Sakura : sa.. sasori-kun.. (blush)

Sasori : haha.. benar kan.. (tertawa)

Sakura : dia menggodaku ya ?! (inner sakura)

Sasori : aku tidak menggodamu.. (memegang dagu sakura)

Sakura : bagaimana bisa ..?

Sasori : ... (mencium pipi sakura)

Sakura sudah melewati sesi makan malam sekarang tinggal melewati sesi tidur malam..

Di kamar sasori..

Sasori : huwaahh.. ngantuk.. (tiduran)

Sakura : hmm.. sasori-kun aku tidur diruang tamu saja ya.. (pergi keruang tamu)

Sasori :... (menarik tangan sakura n membawanya kekasur)

Sakura : mhh.. aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi.. (blush)

Sasori : baweell.. aku tidak ingin kau sakit.. (memakai selimut) cepat tidur aku harus bangun pagi besok..

Sakura : i..iya.. terima kasih.. (senyum smbil blush)

Esoknya sasori dan sakura berangkat sekolah bersama,saat di sekolah..

Deidara : heii.. sasori.. dia kekasihmu yaa ? (menyenggol badan sasori)

Sasori : bawell.. kalau iya memang kenapa ?! (menjitak kepala deidara)

Deidara : aduhhh.. saso-kun kejam o (pergi smbil kesakitan)

Sakura kaget atas jawaban sasori tadi tapi dia hanya tersenyum sambil blush seperti kepiting itu sasori mengantarkan sakura smpai depan kelasnya dengan begitu sekarang sakura jadi pembicaraan di gengnya sendiri...

Ino : hei.. lihat itu.. sakura-chan diantar oleh sasori-senpai..

Ten-ten : mana-mana ?! (berlari ke depan pintu kelas)

Saat ten-ten sampai..

Sakura : hei.. ten-chan.. (tersenyum)

Ten-ten : kata Ino-chan kau habis diantar oleh sasori senpai.. mana dia ?

Sakura : hmm.. dia sudah kembali ke kelasnya.. ayo masuk ten-chan (menggandeng ten2 lalu masuk kelas)

Ting ting ting..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi..

Pelajaran pertama diajarkan oleh Kakashi,kakashi dikenal sebagai guru yang paling santai,tapi jangan sampai membuatnya marah kalau kau membuatnya marah kau juga akan mendapat masalah besar dari Naruto-kun..

Kakashi : Selamat pagi.. wah pagi ini kalian kelihatan semangat sekali

Naruto : yosh! (mengacungkan jari)

Kakashi : wah wah.. bagus bagus..

Saat kakashi mulai mengajar Naruto melirik sakura dan mengusir Temari yang duduk disebelahnya,setelah itu..

Naruto : heii.. sudah sana kau duduk samping shika saja..

Temari : eehh.. (terpaksa duduk samping shika)

Shikamaru : huh..

Naruto : sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu ? apakah kau sudah baikan (tersenyum jahil n memegang dahi Sakura)

Sakura : hh.. (blush n menyingkirkan tangan Naruto)

Lee : sudah jangan ganggu dia.. aku bosan.. (memalingkan wajah)

Naruto : baik.. lagipula aku mana mau menggangu anak kecil.. haha.. (tertawa n pergi) Hina-chan aku duduk sampingmu yaa ? (nada manja)

Hinata : hmm.. mm.. iya.. (blush)

Tiba-tiba..

Sasuke : cihh.. berandalan sepertimu pantas disebut sampah..

Naruto : apa tadi kau bilang Sasuke ?! (memukul meja)

Lalu..

Kakashi : hei.. kalian berdua aku sedang mengajar kalau mau bertarung lebih baik diluar! (melempar kunai)

Sebagian siswa : hhiiii.. seramm.. o (ketakutan)

Sasuke : cihh.. (membanting kursi n keluar kelas)

Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar karena dia sudah muak berada dikelasnya,saat dia ke atas atap sasuke bertemu dengan sasori yang sedang melihat pemandangan dengan bersender dipagar pembatas..

Sasori : ohh.. Uchiha.. ada apa ? pasti kau punya alasan khusus smpai kau keluar n kemari..

Sasuke : haah.. kau tak perlu tau.. (ke samping sasori)

Sasori : ohh ya.. apakah kau ada hubungan dekat dengan sakura-chan ?

Sasuke : tidak..

Sasori : baguslah.. karena dia berharga..

Sasuke : kau ingin menggunakannya sebagai alat ?

Sasori : kurasa iya.. lagipula dia mudah sekali dikelabui.. haha..

Sasuke : terserah kau..

Sasori : kau tak menyesal ? padahal bagus kalau aku bersaing denganmu haha.. (tertawa)

(inner sasori)

Sasuke : untuk apa ? fuyukai i desu..

Saat pulang sekolah Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa sakura kerumahnya lagi berhubung sakura dan sasori sama2 anak yatim piatu..

Saat di rumah..

Sakura : hmm.. Sasori-kun apa tidak baik aku terus tinggal dirumahmu ? (blush)

Sasori : sakura-chan.. kau dan aku sama2 anak yatim piatu lagipula aku juga bosan hidup sendiri,untung aku bertemu denganmu.. (tersenyum)

Sakura : hmm.. mm.. iya.. (blush)

Sasori : sudahlah jangan sungkan.. besok aku akan suruh pelayan untuk membawakan barangmu kesini.. hmm..

Sakura : kau terlalu baik.. aku.. (menangis)

Sakura yang teringat masa lalunya saat ia merasa sendiri dan sekarang ia sudah mempunyai teman satu memeluk sakura dan malam hari Sasori mengajak makan sakura lalu..

Sakura : hmm.. (makan)

Sasori : besok aku harus bangun pagi.. bisakah kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku ? (melirik ke sakura)

Sakura : hmm.. (mengangguk)

Sasori : ... (menjilat bibir sakura)

Sakura : hh.. Sasori-kun (blush)

Sasori : kau makan belepotan.. (menjulurkan lidah)

Sakura : hmm.. (tersenyum n blush)

Setelah itu Sasori mengajak sakura untuk berdua tidur bersama ditempat tidur yang sama.

Pada tengah malam,Sakura bangun dan mengambil minum karena dia haus tiba2 dari arah luar ada suara orang berjalan didekat dapur itu terbuka dan ternyata yang membuka itu Deidara .Sakura pingsan dan dengan cepat deidara menggendongnya dan membawa pergi sakura ke rumahnya.

Deidara : hmm.. kau terlihat manis saat tidur.. (membelai rambut sakura) hah.. kau keterlaluan sasori.. (melihat foto dirinya n sasori)

Keesokan harinya sasori menyadari bahwa sakura tidak ada di sampingnya maka ia segera berlari dan kerumah deidara karena ia tahu saingannya hanya deidara.

Rumah deidara..

Sakura : hmm.. aku ada dimana ? (bangun) Sasori-kun..

Deidara : sakura-chan kau telah bangun baguslah.. (menindih sakura n mencium pipinya)

Sakura : hmm.. deidara-kun.. kenapa aku bisa dirumahmu ? (bangun)

Deidara : aku akan melindungimu dari si pembual sasori..

Sakura : tidak sasori-kun orang yang baik!

Deidara dan sakura terus bertengkar dan sasori telah sampai di rumah ..

Sasori : kau ini benar-benar.. (memukul wajah deidara)

Deidara : akh,Sasori! (memukul balik sasori)

Sasori : cepat pergi sakura! (berteriak)

Deidara : hah.. hah.. dia pembual besar dia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan naruto..

Sasori : lari.. (menggunakan jurus boneka)

Sakura : hiks.. kalau itu benar.. kenapa kau bohongi aku sasori-kun ? (menangis n berlari)

Sasori : tunggu sakura.. (berlari)

Deidara : urusanmu belum selesai..

buakk..

Deidara memukul keras kepala sasori hingga berdarah dan dia lari mengejar sakura.

Sakura : hiks.. hiks.. kenapa sasori-kun ? (jatuh tersungkur)

Deidara menemukan sakura yang bersembunyi di salah satu memeluk sakura dan menenangkannya..

Deidara : kau tak perlu menagis lagi.. (mencium dahi sakura)

Sakura : hiks.. aku masih tak percaya itu dei-kun.. (menangis smbil blush)

Deidara : hmm.. utk sementara kau tinggal dirumahku..

Sakura : iya..

Deidara membawa sakura pulang mengobati lukanya sendiri dirumah,dia terus menggerutu soal Deidara. Sementara itu saat sakura ingin tidur..

Deidara : hmm.. buka bajumu..

Sakura : kenapa ? (blush)

Deidara : agar lebih nyaman.. (tersenyum)

Sakura melepaskan pakaiannya dan dia hanya menggunakan kain untuk menutupi memeluk sakura dan mencium keningnya..

Deidara : tidurlah.. (memeluk erat sakura)

Sakura : iya (blush)

Sakura dan deidara tertidur keesokan harinya sakura dan deidara berangkat kesekolah memasuki kelas sakura bertemu naruto dan naruto menyapanya lalu..

Naruto : lee.. ada kekasihmu disini..

Sakura : mm.. (blush)

Lee : sakura-chan ayo ikut aku.. (menarik tangan sakura)

Sakura : tapi kemana ?

Lee : sudah ikut saja..

Lee membawa sakura keatap lalu lee mencium bibir sakura..

Sakura : lee-kun.. (blush)

Lee : aku mencintaimu sakura-chan.. (menciumnya lagi)

Tiba-tiba..

Sasori : dia ini milikku.. (memegang pundak sakura)

Sakura : ahh ? sasori-kun (blush)

Sasori : kau ini belum juga aku menyatakan perasaanku kau sudah diperebutkan oleh 2 laki-laki sekaligus.. (menatap sakura sinis n blush)

Sakura : hmm.. go.. gomen.. sa.. (menangis)

Belum juga sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraannya sasori memeluk sakura dengan erat dan membawanya pergi dengan jurus mendengus kesal..

Sasori : jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..

Sakura : mhh.. (melepaskan diri) kenapa kau berbohong padaku,waktu itu ?! (berlari n menuju kelas)

Ting.. ting.. ting..

Bel masuk sudah dimulai,Sakura hanya menangis saat pelajaran pertama,sesudah tengah pelajaran berlangsung sasuke memundurkan kursinya dan mendekati sakura..

Sasuke : kenapa dari tadi kau menangis ? hah ? (menatap mata sakura)

Sakura : ehh.. hmm.. (blush n menunduk)

Sasuke : apa gara-gara sasori-senpai atau anak berandalan itu.. (mengelus rambut sakura)

Sakura : sasuke-kun.. hmm.. (menggigit bibir)

Sasuke : jawab pertanyaanku -_-

Sakura : it..itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sasuke-kun! (menangis)

Sasuke : kalau begitu.. (menarik tangan sakura)

Sakura : ehh.. (blush)

Sasuke menarik tangan sakura dan sungguh keberuntungan sakura mendaratkan kepalanya di dada sasuke yang bidang itu lalu semua perempuan yang ada dikelas itu berteriak histeris karena kejadian disengaja itu..

Sasuke : hmm.. kau sudah tidak menangis lagi kan ?

Sakura : ap.. apa yang kau lakukan ?! (berdiri n berlari keluar kelas)

Sakura pergi keatas atap dan menangis disana dia bertemu deidara dan deidara mengajaknya untuk menyetujuinya..

Deidara : hmm.. (mengelus kepala sakura)

Sakura : aah dei-kun.. (blush)

Deidara : aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat.. (menarik tangan sakura)

Sakura : hmm.. iya.. (mengikuti)

Deidara mengajak sakura ke pantai disana mereka saling bermain basah-basahan hingga baju mereka cepat deidara menyelam dan mencari ikan untuk makan menangkap ikan deidara mengajak sakura untuk bersantai..

Deidara : bolehkan aku bersender di pangkuanmu ? sakura-chan ? (tersenyum)

Sakura : hmm.. boleh.. (blush)

Deidara menatap mata hijau indah itu terlihat air mata yang terbendung di kelopak mata itu..

Deidara : berhentilah menangis.. (membasuh air mata sakura)

Sakura : hh.. aku tidak menangis (mengelus rambut deidara)

Malam hari menjelang,sakura dan deidara sudah membakar ikan dan memakannya sekarang deidara mengajak sakura ke bagian pantai yang lain disana daratannya lebih tinggi dan kau bisa melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan dilangit dengan pakaian mereka basah semua dan sekarang sedang dikeringkan maka deidara memeluk sakura agar hangat..

Sakura : mhh.. dei-kun.. (blush)

Deidara : untung aku membawa jubahku.. (tersenyum)

Sakura : iyah.. (blush n menyender di dada deidara)

Deidara : kau lihat disana,banyak bintang yang bertaburan sangat indah..

Sakura : hmm.. (blush n melihatnya)

Deidara : aku mencintaimu.. (mencium bibir sakura)

Sakura : aku juga dei-kun.. (blush n mencium deidara)

Deidara merangsang sakura dengan memainkan dadanya dan sampai tahap akhir deidara menindih sakura n menggesekan penisnya di vagina sakura..

Deidara : kau menyukainya ? (mencium tengkuk sakura)

Sakura : ahh.. ah iya dei-kun.. (blush)

Deidara : mhh.. (menjilat leher sakura)

Sakura : mhhh.. dei-kun.. (terangsang n blush)

Dirumah,sasori mendapat firasat buruk sesuatu akan terjadi pada sakura sama seperti perlakuan lee terhadap sakura maka dengan bergegas sasori berlari dan menuju ke tempat sudah sampai sasori sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka berdua maka ia segera menuju ke pantai berharap deidara ada tepat dugaan sasori,deidara ternyata sedang mencoba memasuki tubuh sakura maka..

Sasori : hmm.. kalian berdua lucu ya ? (duduk smbil menonton sakura n deidara)

Deidara : kau! (berdiri n langsung menutupi tubuh sakura)

Sakura : ahh..hh.. saso-kun.. (terengah-engah)

Sasori : kembalikan saku-chan padaku..

Deidara membuat burung kertas dan meninggalkan sasori,

Sasori : sial..

Keesokan harinya,sakura datang ke sekolah seperti di tatap oleh Ino,temari dan ten-ten dengan tajam di hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya karna mungkin sekarang dia tak mempunyai teman lagi.

Sakura : kalian kenapa ? (tatap sakura sedih)

Ino : kau yang kenapa bisa-bisanya menjadi pelacur!

Hinata : Ino-chan hentikan !

Ino : ohh sama2 pelacur saling bela2an nih ?

Naruto : Ino,kau tadi bilang pacarku apa,pelacur ?! (bentak naruto)

Ino : I..iya (ketakutan)

Naruto : Plak (menampar pipi ino) kalau kau masih ingin punya mulut,jaga perkataanmu dan satu lagi kau akan menjadi budak seks bagi anggotaku,haha

Hinata : apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan naruto-kun ?

Ino : cih,kalian pasangan yang sama2 suka seks kalian lebih BAJINGAN!

Naruto : GRR.. cepat perkosa dia!(memberikan perintah)

Chouji,Shikamaru,Lee dan Nedji langsung saja merobek pakaian seragam Ino dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi Ino benar-benar diperkosa habis-habisan.

Chouji : Aku yang pertama,supaya vaginanya lebar! (menunjukan penis)

Lee : Ok! (menggigit puting ino)

Nedji menjilati vagina ino dan Shikamaru meremas keras puting Ino

Ino : Ahhh.. aahhh.. aahh

Nedji : kau lebih pelacur daripada adikku (menggigit clit ino)

Shikamaru : hmm (menjilat bibir ino smbil meremas remas dadanya)

Ino : persetan kalian.. aahh.. aahhh..

Chouji langsung saja memasukan penisnya ke vagina mengerang keras sejadi-jadinya apalagi dia masih memaksa Ino untuk mengulum penisnya dan mengocok penis shika dan lee.

Ino : Ahh ahh aku tak mungkin kan mengulumnya ?

Nedji : diam,dan emut ini! (bentak nedji pada ino sambil memaksakan penisnya masuk ke mulut Ino)

Shika,Lee : Ahh ahh remas yg kuat donk (menekan tangan ino)

Pada akhirnya Ino tergeletak kecapaian di dalam kamar mandi persatu pria yang memasuki kamar mandi memasukan penisnya secara kelas Naruto,Sakura dan Hinata berkumpul.

Sakura : hmm.. sepertinya aku mencoreng nama baikku sendiri disini

Hinata : tidak sakura-chan itu bukan salahmu tetapi orang-orang yg hampir berusaha memanfaatkanmu

Naruto : aku dengar kau bertemu sasuke diatap tempo lalu,apakah itu benar ?

Sakura : darimana kau tahu ?

Naruto : kelompok ku dibuat bukan hanya untuk membuat pelajaran pada para murid yg berani melanggar juga dibuat untuk menyelidiki murid2 seperti sasuke

Sakura : siapa sebenarnya sasuke-kun ?

Naruto : yang jelas dia mengikuti organisasi bernama akatsuki yg anggotanya masing-masing adalah pembunuh

Sakura : termasuk saso-kun ?

Naruto : dia pernah ikut tetapi skrg dia kurang aktif diorganisasi itu

Sakura : apakah polisi yg memberi tugas kpdmu ?

Naruto : bukan,aku bisa dibilang setingkat dengan kakashi sama2 jounin dan..

Sakura menyelak..

Sakura : pasti hokage yg menyuruhmu!

Naruto : benar..

Akhirnya Chouji,nedji,shikamaru dan lee kembali lgi kekelas dan bertemu dengan naruto yang ketakutan langsung berdiri dan bersiap keluar ..

Sasori : Naruto aku ingin bicara..

Sakura : saso-kun..

Naruto : baik..

Sasori dan Naruto berbicara di belakang sekolah tempat sekolah lama

Sasori : apa yang kau ceritakan pada saku-chan ?

Naruto : tak ada hal yang penting..

Sasori : hmm.. (mengacungkan katana)

Naruto : kau akan membunuhku ?

Sasori : aku tidak ingin terlihat terlalu akrab denganmu.. (menggores leher naruto)

Naruto : mh.. (melihat lehernya yg sekarang berdarah)

Sasori : Oh ya aku baru ingat kalau disini adalah tempat dimana kau dan miko pernah bersama.. (tersenyum licik)

Naruto : itu hanya kenangan lama..

Sasori : KENANGAN LAMA KATAMU! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan kenangan indah itu bodoh! (bentak sasori sambil menyerang naruto)

Naruto : hmm.. aku tahu kata2ku salah tetapi.. (menahan serangan deidara dengan tangan)

Sasori : TETAPI APA ?! (menekan pedangnya)

Naruto : biarkan dia tenang disana.. (meneteskan air mata)

Sasori : mhh.. MIKOO! (menangis sejadi-jadinya)

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke dalam kelas sementara Sasori masih di tempat sekolah lama..

Hinata : Naru-kun kau tak apa ? ah,lehermu..

Naruto : gpp kok ini hanya luka kecil (tersenyum)

Sakura : Hina-chan ini.. (memberikan plester luka)

Hinata : arigatou saku-chan (tersenyum n langsung menempelkannya pada luka Naruto)

Naruto : aduhh.. perih..

Hinata : maaf..

Naruto : tak apa.. (duduk)

Sakura : dimana saso-kun ?

Naruto : Dia mencoba mengingat kenangan pahitnya dimasa lalu..

Sakura : hmm.. kenangan ?

Naruto : ya dan sebaiknya kau tidak menyusulnya..

Sakura yang khawatir langsung berlari ke tempat sekolah lama dan menyusul yang tak bisa berbuat apa2 terdiam di kelas bersama hinata.

Saat sakura sampai..

Sakura : saso-kun kau kenapa ? (menghampiri sasori n berlutut disampingnya)

Sasori : miko-chan.. (msh menangis)

Sakura : mhh.. (memeluk sasori dengan erat)

Sasori : maaf aku menyembunyikannya darimu saku-chan (bersender ke dada sakura)

Sakura : hmm.. tak apa kau tak salah.. (tersenyum n mencium dahi sasori)

Sasori : biarkan malam ini aku bersamamu.. (mencium bibir sakura)

Sakura : hmm.. (blush n mengangguk)

Sasori dan Sakura pulang bersama saat dijalan mereka berdua hanya terdiam sambil bergandengan dirumah Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dulu diatas sofa besar depan Sasori membuka pembicaraan..

Sasori : maaf aku telah melukai perasaanmu.. (sambil menunduk)

Sakura : tak apa saso-kun aku mengerti perasaanmu (tersenyum)

Sasori :terima kasih,kukira kau akan membenciku

Sakura : hmm (memeluk sasori)

Sasori : saku-chan mhh (memeluk sakura n menangis)

Sakura : daisoubu.. (mencium kening sasori)

Akhirnya malam itu Sakura dan Sasori tidur harinya Sakura bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sasori bangun dan langsung mandi lalu bertemu Sakura di dapur..

Sakura : Ohayou,Saso-kun (tersenyum)

Sasori : Ohayou Saku-chan,arigatou sudah membuatkanku sarapan..

Sakura : Hmm (mengangguk)

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori makan yang dibuat pagi itu sangat enak bagi Sasori karena itu juga pertama kalinya Sakura memasak Sasori dan Sakura hidup bersama sampai mereka memasuki perguruan tinggi lalu menikah.

_END_

***Di balik layar***

**Misaki : Gomen,fanficnya kepanjangan n bener-bener bikin bingung endnya**

**Kaname : Harusnya kamu minta bantuan senpai **

**Misaki : Iya deh master hentainya dateng -_-"**

**Kaname : HUAHAHAHA *tawa iblis***

**Misaki : Yup,makasih ya buat para readers yang mau baca! Sihlakan Reviewnya **


End file.
